The Fox Warrior
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Having died a this and years ago, only too reincarnate within another body in order too once again protect the world. He may have forgotten who he was, he may have forgotten his Jutsu, but he will never forget the need to protect the ones that need protecting, for he is a Hero. Naruto x Fem Killua x Fem Kurapika (Reuploaded.) (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, if your wondering then yes, I'm releasing it once again as I saved this story and I wanted to give it one more try as my top stories since among many stories I haven't actually lost the urge to continue this one, more so regret deleting it just like the Soul Eater one sadly😭. I'll try to get the rest of the chapters out by tomorrow but fixed up. EDIT: There's been some confusion on the ages so I'll clarify, Naruto and Kurapika are 15, Hisoka is in his early twenties and ****_Illumi will stay the same age. Not changing Leorio age because that shits funny. Reason for why I c_****_hanged the original ages, it was to suit the story more._**

Chapter 1: Prologue

(It was said, a thousand years ago there was a Hero that saved the entire world even though he was treated like a monster in the beginning. That Hero passed away leaving everything to the next Generations but unknown to him Fate or Destiny had another plan for him.)

* * *

**YEARS AGO IN METEOR CITY, SUNDOWN**

"Again...I...I did it again...?" Spoke the words of a child who wore a black cloak that had strange talismans on it yet the cloak itself was dyed in the blood due to the fact he was sitting in a pool of blood that didn't belong to him but countless bodies surrounding him. While staring down at his reflection in the blood he didn't notice someone approaching him form behind.

"Seems I missed the fun yet again, right Naruto?" Hearing that, the kid only looks up while turning around to find someone in his teenage years. He wore only rags, his skin being light and having a fairly toned stature. His hair was red and messy with his eyes being light Amber. He just tosses the fresh apple at the old who caught it and looks at it closely before lifting his hood to reveal himself too have spiky blood hair, and whisker marks but what gained the most attention was his blood-red slitted eyes. The older boy sat next to the cloaked one after a few seconds, using a corpse as a means for a chair.

"Hisoka, why do you stay with me even if I'm monster?" Hearing that emotionless question, Hisoka only smiles out of amusement.

"Isn't it obvious my adopted brother, I want too see how powerful you become...because when the day comes I want too fight you, too see who's more of a monster." Hearing that, the kid blinks in surprise before smiling. Both not noticing there shadows, the boy who's was a monstrous nine-tailed fox while Hisoka's being a demonic Human shaped jester monster.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME AT THE 287th HUNTER EXAM**

"Hmmmmmm..." Came the sound of an older Hisoka having just walked out of the elevator, looking into a mirror while he was fixing his hair after adding some hair gel to it yet stops upon seeing the many applicants having already arrived before himself. The Jester looking man just smiles with excitement as he proceeds to stroll out of the elevator but stops and turns around.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Upon that question being asked, two guys walked out of it. One was a man having a mohawk, with a number of needles sticking into his head at various places. His chest and shoulders are also pierced by needles. Next too him, was an older blonde-haired kid having hit his teenage years. He wore a red-hooded cowl and sleeve which covers his shoulders and right arm. His left arm had many tattoo's on it along with prayer beads wrapped around it.

"Just because you don't trust me on my own doesn't mean I wanna be a Hunter." The blonde muttered with an annoyed expression at the fact he was dragged along while the needle guy just twitched. The blonde just looks around, trying to think over how he ended up on this situation.

"Geez, all I did was make a single mistake and now the sadistic clown keeps a closer eye on me...(sigh)...I should have—" His thoughts were cut off the moment he saw that the needle guy seemed to be staring at something or someone, which he, in turn, follows his gaze and blinks in surprise at seeing the one he had his eyes on. It was a young girl, she has shoulder length silver hair, very pale skin and blue eyes. With her baggy clothing consisting of a dark-blue turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, a white colored shirt over it, and boots. She was carrying a skateboard while walking through the crowd of examines with Naruto just staring at her.

"Who is she?" He thought to himself in wonder, mesmerized by the girl as well as a curiosity since Hisoka's associate seems familiar with her and in the end, instead of just watching he starts making his way towards her, only stopping a few feet away when to find her speaking with someone another applicant. He was a short, fat man with tan skin, brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He wears a large, blue v-neck shirt, with a white symbol resembling a lowercase "i" on its right side, over a matching pair of light, blue-grey sweats.

"Congratulations on getting here so far kid, how about a drink too celebrate it!" The man said, taking out an orange pop before handing it over to the smiling girl who takes it and proceeded to open it up, as she started raising it to her mouth a hand suddenly moved to cover the top, stopping her which she blinked in surprise and turns to find Naruto standing behind her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I you..." His single warning was all he gave before he takes the can out of the confused girls hand, lifting it too his nose so he could sniff it.

"Just as I thought, smells like laxatives." When he said that, the man became utterly shocked at how he could smell what was odorless laxatives while the girl was a little amazed that he could smell that as she too couldn't smell it tho she didn't trust the guy yet it wouldn't have mattered either way. In the end, the girl turns to Naruto with a smile upon her face.

"Awesome, I knew there was something wrong with it but with just one sniff you could tell what it was." Hearing that, Naruto just gives her a smile before chucking the can at the guy's stomach with enough force that he fell to his knees.

"If you knew something was wrong with it, why were you about too drink it?" Naruto questioned the girl who merely smiles joyfully.

"I've trained a lot, poisons don't hurt me." When Naruto heard that, he just blinks in surprise.

"Really? Oh—I forgot, I never introduced myself. I'm Naruto by the way..." He said while extending his hand to the girl who was a little surprised but smiles before extending her hand as well.

"Killua..." She told him before taking his hand so they could shake yet the two were stopped by a third person.

"So who's this?" Hearing that, Naruto began sweat dropping while feeling the jester himself wraps his left arm around Naruto's neck so it could be laying on his shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Hisoka by the way." While introducing himself, Naruto just sighs while the man merely gives her an uncomfortable smile.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Questioned the blonde who lets go of Killua's hand as they look at the creepy clown.

"Well, just after walking in here I could see the look in your eyes. But seeing you making sure that she doesn't drink that spoiled soft drink proves that—" He was stopped by Naruto placing his left hand over Hisoka's mouth while Killua stares at the two in confusion.

"L-Lets talk later since I need to have a talk with this acquaintance of mine!" He told her before quickly moving away from the girl so they could be near the wall, away from the others who noticed Naruto held Hisoka against it.

"Wtf are you doing Hisoka?!" Demanded the blonde, quietly too his brother who tilted his head in fake confusion.

"What on earth could you mean, all I was curious about was that you were head over heels for a girl you just met no less she's not even at dating age. Could it be that you had done dark intentions involving that girl my little brother?" When he said that, Naruto's face turned bright red at the accusations of dark thoughts before glaring at Hisoka.

"**THATS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT HISOKA!**" Naruto shouted but immediately regrets it as he slowly turns to find everyone was staring at him and immediately Naruto hides behind his cowl in embarrassment while sitting on the floor with his back turned towards them.

"Dammit Hisoka, why do you always have too be an ass at the most crucial of times?! I didn't have any dark intentions..." Naruto said in sadness with stream like anime tears falling from his face. Seeing this, Hisoka just smiles while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oops, didn't know my brother thought that way, so sorry. How about after this exam I make you your favorite bowl of ramen." Hearing that, Naruto merely wipes his tears away as he spoke in confirmation.

"Promise...?" Hearing that, Hisoka merely smiles before speaking.

"Promise, but I am curious, why are you so interested in that girl?" The question itself was filled with curiosity, which Naruto simply answers while he was staring at the ground.

"I honestly don't know..." He said, not understanding at all while their attention was drawn towards a man or humanoid green bean approaching them.

"You will be needing these number badges." After saying that, Naruto looks at the one talking and just like Hisoka, Naruto could only stare at the man since he had the head of a bean with eyes and a mouth while wearing a tux. He held two badges but the two brother say one thing simultaneously.

"What are you?" The two asked the guy who just smiles but before he could answer, the two heard the elevator doors open with three individuals walking out. Naruto just blinks in surprise seeing the first too be a kid about Killua's age. He had long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. He wore a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. Behind the kid was a tall, fairly muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He wore a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. The last person that walked out caused Naruto's eyes too widen all the way in shock. Seeing this, Hisoka merely looks at the door in interest from the look on Naruto's face and all he saw was a kid, an older looking man, and finally a girl. She had medium blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a blue cape-like outer garment with a mandarin collar and red hem, a white full-body training suit underneath, a pair of blue Chinese style flats, and a single silver diamond-shaped drop earring in her left ear.

"Too think, I would see her here...after four years for her too appear here of all places?" Naruto thought too himself while staring at the girl. As he continued staring at her, Hisoka took the two badges while the bean looking man continued walking away.

"Oh, isn't that the girl you allowed too live?" Hisoka's questioned only caused Naruto to look away.

"Exactly..." He said, confirming his brother's words now having his left hand support his head.

"So, you gonna finish the job?" Upon hearing that, Naruto just merely sighs and stands back up.

"Why bother, I don't blame her for anything. It's not her fault what happened years ago." He told Hisoka who couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"As always, you're such a softy." He told Naruto who merely looks away from Hisoka, lost in thought.

(Run... I'm not interested in the slightest with you. But if you don't run, then it's game over.)

After thinking that, Naruto looks at the girl again.

"It can't be just a coincidence that she came here or does Fate maybe Destiny have a plan for her. Good thing I had a different appearance and voice changer back then otherwise this wouldn't be going now." Naruto thought too himself in interest but then heard a yell of pain before looking up ahead too find a man's arms turning into flower petals.

"Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at hearing him say that begun pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit Hisoka, you just had too do something like that." Naruto thought too himself in great annoyance.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAMS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as instead of immediately posting, I'll be looking back in the chapters to fix them up._**

Chapter 2

After minutes go by, a bell could finally be heard all throughout the room, gaining everyone's attention and the first thing Naruto noticed was a wall before everyone, raising too reveal a single guy with no mouth pressing the button of the object making the sound too stop it. He stood tall in his purple suit.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." After saying that, he could see no one left from the words he spoke before continuing.

"Very well. All 405 applicants will participate in phase one." With that said, the man turns around with his right leg raising up high before walking forward with everyone watching until they finally walked after him. As this was happening, Naruto was walking by himself as they followed before he noticed everyone beginning to pick up speed so he too starts to run faster.

"I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase." He told them all with the bald ninja voicing his confusion, not realizing what actually is happening.

"Second phase? What about phase one?" Hanzo questioned the Examiner in surprise, gaining an answer almost immediately from Satotz who didn't bother turning to look back.

"It has already commenced." Upon hearing that, many were quite shocked as well as confused by the sudden explanation, still having yet realized what was happening.

"You must follow me to phase two. This is the exam's first phase." Satotz told them, finally looking back at them all but Hanzo stills questions the one in charge on what he meant.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need only to just follow me." Was all he said as he turned away, making a few worry just how long they must run. While this happening, time begins to pass and with it, one after the other begin to drop out with Naruto just thinking about the past.

* * *

**FLASHBACK YEARS AGO IN AN UNSPECIFIED AREA**

Ne-what?" Came the words of the kid Naruto who was tilting his head in confusion, sitting in front of Hisoka who sat on a box in front of him showing a card that read "Nen".

"Nen...stay still since this will make things easier to understand." Hearing that, the confused kid just looks up at Hisoka who placed his left hand on his forehead, after a few seconds he felt a pulse and almost immediately Hisoka jumps back in surprise at seeing a blood-red aura erupting from Naruto's body which surprised the kid who looks at it just as the cloak was ripped too shreds, causing his eyes to widen at seeing the aura sticking too his body. While this was happening, Hisoka's eyes were wide before he smiles with a chuckle.

"Seems it has been building up for awhile now, I suggest you put a lid on it." As he said it, those words of wisdom, Naruto just looks up up at him then at the aura before answering.

"I can't." When Hisoka heard that, he only blinks in surprise.

"It's odd but...I can't force it back into my body." Hearing that, Hisoka just stares at Naruto seeing that it formed a sort of Fox cloak with a tail appearing but before he knew it, Hisoka got behind him in order too chop him in the back of the neck in order to see if it will recede and if it does he can help him learn how to do so himself yet when he did as he thought, even after the kid fell forwards and hits the ground, the cloak didn't recede but stuck too him. This sight caused Hisoka to just smile at seeing a potential 24/7 guard on his body before noticing the tail was gone but the aura remained.

"Guess I'm not the only monster..." Hisoka muttered before bending down so he could then lift the kid who only wore shorts and a tattered white shirt of his shoulder before walking away with the kid.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END/TWO HOURS LATER FROM EXAM START**

As he came to, he heard wheels rolling closer to him.

"Seems your weird friend is finally far enough away." The moment he heard that Naruto jolted a little as he perked up and turns his head to show his surprise at seeing Killua skateboarding behind him.

"Yeah...he's not what you call a "people person" or an actual "normal" person by any means." As he said it, he was looking away with a bead of sweat falling from his face at not wanting to say that he's his adopted brother.

"Sounds too me you really know him?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs as he spoke.

"Yeah well...I rather not talk about it." He told Killua who was curious about there connection with each other.

"Wait up kid, how about you show a little respect for the exam!" The man known as Leorio shouted at the confused Killua who turns towards him along with Naruto who also heard three words coming from the older looking one.

"What do you mean?" She questions the very annoyed Leorio who answers with anger.

"I mean quit using a damn skateboard, that's cheating!" Upon the words being said, Naruto just looks with annoyance.

"Just because you didn't bring one doesn't mean he can't. It's not against the rules." Naruto said, not actually being wrong at all.

"This is an endurance test you idiot!" Leorio shouted at Naruto who glares with more annoyance at being called an idiot which lightning sparks between the two until they heard a new voice.

"No it's not." Came the words of someone behind them, causing the three look at the other kid running who wasn't even affected by the run.

"What are you babbling about now Gon?!" Leorio said in disagreement to his friend's words all the while Killua was looking at Gon with interest.

"The examiner guy only said we had too follow him, that's all." He told Gon who then questions who's the side he's exactly on while Killua slows down so she could then be going at the same speed as Gon was going.

"Hey, how old are you?" She questions Gon who answered almost immediately.

"Twelve years old." Hearing that, Killua showed surprise on her face since that's her age too. She then flips her skateboard in the air before catching it with her right hand with ease.

"I think I'll run for a little while." She said to no one in particular.

"Whoa! Cool, eheheheh!" Gon said with a smile on his face and only after a few seconds of eye contact she talks too him.

"My names Killua." Hearing that, Gon introduced himself, too.

"Hi, I'm Gon!" He said too the girl while running next too her, seeing this Naruto looked down sadly at the fact she seems more interested in Gon than himself yet he didn't know that needle guy was glancing at the back of Naruto's head with what could be seen as annoyance yet that ends upon seeing the annoyance on Hisoka's face as he was glancing at him.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

After a couple more hours had passed, the only reason Naruto himself had slowed down to a stop was after noticing that both Gon and Killua had stopped due to Leorio having stopped from exhaustion, even dropping his suitcase. Naruto merely stares at the back of Gon's head before at Leorio.

"Hey, forget about him, you gotta keep moving." Killua told Gon who just stood there, staring at Leorio who did the same. Seeing this, Naruto was just confused at what was happening between the two, maybe psychological or telepathic.

"Man screw this!" When Naruto heard that, he blinks in surprise just as Leorio suddenly makes a run for it.

"**I'M BECOMING A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! DAMMMMMMMMIT ALLLLLLLLLLLL!**" Leorio yelled as he passed the very much surprised Naruto who turns fast.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked himself in confusion before turning back to see the two were now running forwards, talking with each other with ease which he just starts running forward, too catch up with the others while wondering about what the fuck happened but as he did so, he heard a familiar voice calling his name that caused him to perk up.

"Hey Naruto, want in on this bet?" Spoke Killua, gaining Naruto's attention at seeing the two kids running next to each other with smiles in their faces.

"Let's race to the finish too see who's faster and the loser buys dinner!" Upon hearing that, Naruto thought about all the bowls of ramen he could buy if they did, in fact, become Hunters and shows a dark smile.

"Sure." Hearing that, the two just blink in surprise as they watched him starting to slow down so he could rival there speed yet as they did so, Gon had the odd feeling as if losing meant he would go into Debt for some reason yet he ignores that.

"Ready, GO!" Gon and Killua shouted now running faster with Naruto following suit. While this was happening, up ahead was Leorio running full speed while up ahead were the other two who were running in the stairs leading up towards the exit.

"Are you ok, Leorio?" Kurapika asked the guy who was catching up to the female blonde.

"I'm great, I've never been better! If I forget how stupid I look, it's a whole lot easier too keep going!" He shouted before going even faster much too Kurapika's happiness at seeing he's giving it his all.

"I suppose I should follow suit." As she said that, Kurapika removed the blue clothing before putting it in the bag so she could move much more freely and keep up with Leorio. Not even noticing that Naruto is close behind her from being ahead of the two younger ones.

"Leorio, I have a question for you?" She asked him Leorio all the while Naruto was staring at Kurapika's back as he stares at her, forgetting the race at the moment as he thinks of the past but pays attention the moment she talks about something specific.

"The Scarlet eyes, that's why the Kurta Clan was targeted. The Scarlet eyes are a special trait only possessed by the Kurta, when our emotions are heightened the color of ours eyes change, taking on a shade of scarlet. In that state the color of ours eyes is considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world, and command a hefty price on the black market." As he heard that, the look on Naruto's face became passive from hearing that, as if not reacting at all.

"So that's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you, your eyes?" He questioned Kurapika who only answers his question in a calm yet tired tone.

"They plucked the eyes from each of my brethren corpses, not a single one escaped desecration yet...that day...I was spared. One of the members let me live... I of all people allowed to live. Even now I still can't believe it... Because of him I'm alive and that's why I swear on my life I will capture that Phantom Troupe member and demand why I was spared before taking back my clan's eyes." As she finishes, Naruto merely stayed back with his eyes focused on the steps of the long stairway they were running on. Unconsciously his left hand touched his chest where a tattoo was placed on his chest.

"Revenge...won't solve anything, just makes you more empty." Naruto silently muttered to himself with a look of sadness on his face, ignoring what they were saying until he heard a shout.

"**IF I HAD MONEY MY FRIEND WOULD STILL BE ALIVE TODAY!**" When Naruto heard that, he was a little surprised and zoned in on there conversation yet again.

"Was he ill?" Kurapika questions the guy only said "yeah" before continuing.

"Yeah, it was a curable disease. The problem was the operation cost a fortune. I was naïve, I figured I could become a doctor so I could cure kids with the same disease and tell their parents they owed me nothing, that it was free of charge! That was my dream, pretty good joke right? Turns out to become a doctor you already have too have an obscene amount of money! Get it now, the whole world runs on money so I'm gonna get as much as I can!" Hearing him say that, Naruto couldn't help but smile before noticing the two passed him by just before he ran faster as they could all be running side by side.

"See you at the finish line!" Gon said to both Kurapika and Leorio.

"Yeah, catch you later old man!" Killua said with a smile on her face but for the first time in Naruto's life, he heard something unbelievable that he knew if Hisoka heard this, he would also be shocked.

"Hey I'm not old, can't you tell I'm a teenager just like you?!" When he said that, the four were completely dumbfounded.

"Holy shit..." Naruto muttered at hearing him say something so unbelievable that he slowed down just before seeing that the two ran on ahead of him yet instead of following immediately, he spoke.

"I have too admit, that Gon kid is interesting." Hearing that, the two look at Naruto who was looking up ahead with a smile on his face just before hey heard a shout.

"The exit!" Upon hearing that, Naruto looks on ahead too see that everyone was staring at the light up ahead. Seeing that, Naruto merely smiles before speaking.

"Guess I better win." The moment the two heard that Kurapika just looks back at Naruto to see he had stopped, now crouching down on the steps but her eyes slowly widen at seeing both his eyes, the blood-red had changed to show glowing scarlet-eyes. While this was happening, his cloak was giving off a red aura with his finger nails extending just before suddenly doing a sudden fast leap with great speed over almost all of the applicants, landing in front of the needle guy who was now staring at Naruto's back with a little surprise as he watched him once again leap, heading straight for the exit. While he did so, Gon and Killua were about to pass Satotz when all of a sudden, Naruto lands in front of the three, surprising the two kids who stopped at seeing Naruto crouching down on all fours in front of them before standing up as his cloak no longer gave off the aura while his fingernails recede.

"I think I won." After saying that, he turns with a smile but found both Killua and Gon were not having any of that.

"You cheated, no one said you could do a super jump." When he heard that, Naruto began sweating as the two were not happy. While this was happening, back on the stairs, Kurapika had completely wide-eyes at the fact she saw Naruto's eyes turn from red to a beautiful scarlet color, the same as her clams.

"Could he be from the Kurta Clan yet I don't recognize him—...wait...those whiskers...they seem familiar...?" Kurapika thought to herself in confusion at where she thinks she met him at.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T RELEASED OTHERS, WAS GOING THROUGH CHAPTER AGAIN AND FIXING IT UP WHILE ADDING SOME MORE TO IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as I made a small change to when it was first released._**

Chapter 3

As the others made there way up in the following minutes, Naruto just looks around at the Fog that surrounded them all slowly clearing up too reveal a large forest like a valley.

"Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the exam. It's full of dangerous and bizarre animals, most of them are cunning, insatiable creatures who will deceive humans and prey upon them so please be very careful. If you're deceived, you'll surely die." He warned them all while the exit behind them began closing with one last guy has made it at the end yet sadly for him he didn't get through the door in time as it shuts. Many were bothered by this fact except for a few who either didn't care or were not affected by his words.

"These wetland creatures are not too be underestimated for they will use every trick in the book too fool there prey. This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception and that is why it is also known as Swindlers Swamp. Now then, please follow me closely so you won't be deceived." He told them all but suddenly they heard a new voice coming from behind everyone, at the doorway.

"Don't fall for it!" Came a shout, gaining Naruto's attention as he turns around too see an injured man coming out from the corner of the exit.

"Don't let them fool you, he's lying! That man is lying too you!" Hearing him shouting that accusation and pointing at Satotz, Naruto merely looked at the proctor then back at the man.

"He's an imposter! A total fraud, I'm the real ex—-" the man was silenced by a single playing card hitting his head, causing him too fall backwards now as a lifeless corpse. Seeing this, everyone looked at the one who did it too see Naruto who's right hand was extended to reveal a playing card he took out from a holster looking holder that was concealed on his right side due too his cowl.

"Hunters can't be that weak." He said before looking at an ape like monkey that was running away from the scene from behind the exit. The sight of that, showed everyone while Naruto just puts his cards away, all the while Hisoka just smiles at seeing that.

"Mr. Satotz, can we continue?" The examinee asked the examiner who was staring at the blonde, seeing that something was odd about the young man. While this was happening, Naruto noticed nature being cruel from seeing a bunch of birds now feeding on the dead body.

"Please be aware that you will encounter such deceptions on a regular basis. I must assume that a number of you were fooled." Hearing that, two dumbasses tried too not look so guilty at being tricked.

"Understand, I want to make it abundantly clear that if any of you are too lose sight of me once we enter the fog of the Wetlands you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the second phase of the exam. You've been warned. Now let's begin, please follow me." With that said, he began moving quickly past them all which they only follow after him close behind. While this was happening, Naruto noticed Hisoka running next too him.

"I was hoping you would do one of your card tricks, why didn't you?" Upon hearing his brothers words, Naruto merely raises an eyebrow.

"Revealing it too all of these guys my true ability isn't what I want and besides I rather not do that now..." He told Hisoka who only smiles from hearing that. As they ran they got even deeper into the fog with Naruto and Hisoka making eye contact at the fact a bunch of guys was eyeing Hisoka, the creepy ass jester.

"Make it quick." Was all Naruto said before hurrying up towards the examiner but slowed down after hearing Gon's voice, becoming surprised.

"Hey Leorio, Kurapika, Naruto, Killua said we should all move up too the front of the pack!" Hearing that, Naruto only blinks in surprise before glancing back at hearing Leorio speak loudly.

"You idiot, if I could reach the front I would have already be there!" Came the words of Leorio with Kurapika assuring them. After a few seconds, Naruto closed his eyes as a red like sphere came out from him, due to using En. With that, Naruto could tell where everyone was for a 150m radius. Seeing and feeling their movements he just blinks in surprise before stopping and looking in one direction where Leorio and Kurapika were at then in the front where Gon and Killua were running.

"Hmmmmmm..." Was the only sound he made on who too follow due to two things he wanted to do, one being to check out something.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

As time passed by, both Gon and Killua ran side by side through the thick fog they were in, not knowing where exactly they should be headed.

"I wonder what's happening, I can hear people screaming all around us?" Gon said with worry at what was happening, the screams unsettling him with worry.

"That's why we need to be careful." Killua warned his new companion, being the one on guard at the moment.

"I haven't seen the guys in awhile, I just hope there face." Just after saying that, the two had stopped for some very odd reason after the grass they were stepping on and earth itself felt different, it was at that moment the ground gave in, causing the two to start falling as they both yelled but all of a sudden, landing between them in the ground that was breaking apart was Naruto who quickly wraps his arms around there waists just before he jumps high in the air, away from the giant frog that rised from the ground just after closing its mouth. With that, Naruto lands away from the creature, looking back at it.

"You two gotta be a lot more careful then that." The blonde warned the two who were hanging from his arms, Gon being shocked at what had just happened while Killua was not expecting Naruto too move so fast in order to save them, not even sensing him at all.

"Wow, you're fast." Gon said in amazement, looking at Naruto who just smiles as he puts them both down.

"Just be on guard for anything that happens." He warned the two once more but blinks in surprise due to feeling Hisoka's bloodlust as well as he was out of range from his En.

"..." Naruto made no sound but turned in the direction of where Hisoka was located.

"You two just keep going, I'll catch up once I find the other two." He said before walking in the direction of Hisoka knowing he will be drawing unnecessary attention. While he did that, Gon just stares at his back where he disappears after walking behind a couple of trees while Killua just wondering who he was.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER WHERE HISOKA WAS**

"Ok Leorio, wait for the signal and we run in opposite directions." Kurapika told the surprised Leorio who only glances at Kurapika while voicing his confusion. The reason why was because in front of them was Hisoka who gave off an unsettling death feeling.

"You what?" He asked her which she only continues speaking.

"The fact of the matter is he's far more experienced in actual combat situations, the two of us won't stand a chance against him; we're short on time and we can't afford to waste more on a fight we can't even win." She told him, much too Leorio's dislike of the plan even if it's true. While this was happening, Hisoka was approaching them slowly with a look of ease on his face before stopping.

"NOW RUN!" Kurapika shouted as the two dashed off in opposite directions yet headed north, seeing this caused much amusement to Hisoka.

"I see, a wise decision...ehehehehahaha." After saying that he was about to run after Kurapika when he noticed that someone was walking towards him from the fog to reveal Leorio.

"I just couldn't do it, it may not be my fight but I can't just sit back and pretend nothing happened. That's not my style...see the thing is I can't run away!" He shouted in anger before charging, while this was happening Kurapika was already somewhat far from them and stops immediately while looking back.

"He's not gonna die." When Kurapika heard that, her eyes only widen before turning around to find Naruto walking towards her, stopping in front of her.

"I suggest you go back." He told the fellow blonde but noticed she was staring at him intently.

"Your eyes, they were glowing scarlet during the run inside the tunnel." The moment he heard that, his eyes only widen a little before they became half-opened again.

"Good eye...if that's all you wanted too talk about then-" As he said it, he turns half away until Kurapika spoke up quickly and loudly.

"You're also apart of the Kurta clan, aren't you?!" Just after saying that, her eyes only widen at seeing the look on his face turning dark the moment he looked back at her.

"You don't remember me...do you?" He questioned Kurapika who was surprised by his words and saw him turn his back to her.

"If you had remembered me, you would know that I was never welcomed into the clan." His words filled with annoyance gained only confusion from Kurapika.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him, yet he didn't take a single step forwards but looked back at her once more, that annoyance disappearing to show an easy going smile along with having his blood-red slitted eyes glowing scarlet once more.

"I was declared a monster at birth by the Kurta clan, and these eyes of mine prove it. Me finding out that they were wiped out by the Phantom Troupe means nothing too me." Hearing such a thing, he could see the sheer shock ok her face and simply turns away, continuing to walk in silence.

"When you finally remember me, I will talk too you but until than don't try asking me anything." He told the girl while continuing too walk away in silence. Kurapika just stares at his back before looking down, trying to remember exactly where she met him yet she couldn't remember, due to it being a long time ago when she was a kid. While he was walking away, he looked at his left arm.

"A monster...that has taken lives, even the innocent." As he said that to himself, his red cowl gave off a blood-red aura while it started to move and morph as if it were alive and simply takes out his playing cards to show what appears to be the joker yet it was, in fact, a fox.

* * *

**FLASHBACK YEARS AGO, THE DAY THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING**

*Rain drops*

Was the only sound being heard at the moment, currently by himself yet again was a kid who sat in darkness, wearing only rags that had talismans on them. The kid was sitting under wreckage too block out the rain that fell from the sky yet raindrops were sleeping through it, but not enough to soak the kid. He wasn't focusing on anything at all, due to his eyes having seemed lifeless, as if his will was crushed and that only changed when his bony hands slowly move up to his ears just as tears began falling from his eyes once more.

(Go away!)

(You are no longer welcomed here, you monster!)

"Please...be quiet..." As he said it, he continued too cry but the voices only got louder.

(You're not even human, leave my family alone!)

(It's that thing again...what do you want?!)

(I heard he killed his mom while his dad left.)

"I...I didn't kill anyone..." He said to himself while a blood red aura was leaking out from his cloak with his fingernails extending as his teeth started getting sharper.

(Never talk too that kid again, he's not like us.)

(Just go away!)

(Freak! Freak! You're the child of a monster!)

(**FREAK! YOU KILLED YOUR MOM, YOU'RE JUST A MONSTER!**)

The child's eyes open widen too show both of his eyes irises are now glowing a scarlet red as tears kept falling but froze at finding someone sitting kneeling in front of him, not even noticing the guy at all till now. He saw he was soaking wet, having very noticeable messy read hair but what gained his attention was that very uncomfortable smile yet even so he didn't care since it was only the second time in his life someone smiled at him.

"I can feel that aura of yours...such powerful emotions yet you're just a child. How about this, wanna come with me?" Upon hearing that, the kid's eyes widen in shock as the tears stop, life returning to his eyes as he watched the guy extending his hand outwards to the kid who just stares at him.

"If you come with me, I can give you the reason you so much need, the reason to live but in return the day will come you will give me the most satisfying fight in my life which will end with either you killing me or me killing you. So...wanna come with or not?" Hearing those words, despite what he was being asked the kids eyes could only glow with tears falling from them; seeing this the guy only only smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes, my name is Hisoka by the way and yours?" When he heard that, he just looks down sadly.

"I...I don't-" the kid stopped there when he heard a voice in his head say a single word yet the voice was unrecognizable.

(Naruto.)

"My name, is Naruto..." He , Hisoka just smiles while standing back up while extending his right hand which the kid takes it, in only a matter of seconds he found himself being carried piggyback by Hisoka with his eyes slowly closing until they're completely shut all the while Hisoka had a psychopathic look on his face with a very devilish smile as the rain finally stops.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, PHASE TWO; THE CHEF KNOWN AS NARUTO. LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU COULD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this new chapter._**

Chapter 4

Minutes pass by upon Naruto's arrival at the destination where everyone stood outside the walls of the next exam, Naruto searching for the psycho Jester.

"There you are." He finally said, spotting Hisoka laying a knocked out Leorio against a tree with a smile upon his face.

"What were you doing?" He questioned the man who just stood up while giving him the same easy going smile.

"Nothing much." He told Naruto who merely sweat drops, wondering exactly what he was doing but his attention was focused on Killua who called his name from behind him.

"Have you seen Gon?" Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise before pointing at the direction they all came from.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." He told Killua who was surprised at how he knew that but only got a smile from Naruto which she just stares up at him in interest at just what he can do. Not long after there talk Gon and Kurapika, being the last ones too arrive immediately looked for Leorio all the while Kurapika was very deep in thought, trying hard too remember where she met Naruto at but placed those thoughts aside for now when they met Leorio.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two will now begin here, within the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave now and best of luck with you all." He said before walking past them all, right back into the forest with there attention turning back towards the door too see it opening up.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter? Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." A female Hunter named Menchi said, appearing to be a very attractive woman having her Turquoise hair tied into 5 top knots and wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside daisy duke denim shorts. Behind her was the hulking figure man with a large potbelly, most concealed by her large yellow shirt.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." He said loudly while they all entered the area through the opened gate but what got everyone's attention was the loud rumbling sound. Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile from hearing that sound at seeing the large man was starving.

"There you have it. Phase two will involve..." Menchi said, only stopping for dramatic effect.

"Cooking!" When she heard that, Naruto's expression brightens up before looking down at what he wore under his cowl which was a dark red flak jacket, dark pants, and a no-sleeved shirt. He also wore a finger-less glove on his right hand which included metal plates on the backhand. His attention was focused on the pockets of his jacket and pants.

"Wait! Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" Todo, the large man shouted in disagreement too all of this.

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palates." Menchi said too all of them yet got another complaint from another examinee.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." When Naruto heard that, he smiled since he was told by Hisoka before coming here the type of Hunters there are which included cooking Hunters which he wouldn't mind getting involved with since it would mean new kinds of ramen he could make.

"Huh? Ahahahahahah!" With that, most began laughing right up until a single playing card cut off Todo's ponytail, silencing the guy just as everyone turns to see Naruto showing an easy going smile yet have off a dark atmosphere from seeing him.

"Would you all mind shutting the fuck up so I can hear this?" He said to all of those laughing which unnerved them while he himself merely looks up at the two hunters with a smile on his face.

"There are different occupations for Hunters and I suggest you all not piss off the Examiner since she's in charge of whether or not you pass and fail, pissing her off is not a smart move." Naruto said, knowing from experience the wrath of strong woman, much to Menchi amusement.

"Buhara." Hearing that, the large man stood up slowly right before speaking out loud to all of them.

"The required ingredient is pork." Hearing that, Naruto just looks back in the forest where he remembered passing a bunch of large pigs on his way here.

"You're free to use near from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork and you only pass if we both find it delicious." He told them all with Menchi being next too speak.

"We will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, this exam will end." Once that was said, Naruto just turns his back too them all.

"Then, the exam's second phase-" As the large man said that, he stopped there just as he hits his stomach making a loud bang sound.

"Begins now!" He shouted with everyone running for the exit with Naruto in the lead.

"Eheheheh..." Was the only sound he made after jumping high into the air, landing on a tree branch which he starts jumping from branch-to-branch with great speed, ending it by jumping down on a downhill slope of grass. After landing he just stands there, overlooking the number of large pigs while thinking back to his good cooking days.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO, WITHIN ONE OF THE BASES OF OPERATION**

"This is fucking amazing!" Came the shout of one Uvogin, a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe who was digging into his fifth bowl of ramen next to the other members who sat together with Naruto standing behind a long table, wearing an apron that had chibi fox designs, in front of him sat bowls of Ramen he made.

"This is all you can make?" Feitan asked while having yet revealed his hidden mouth, only looking down into the bowl of Miso Ramen and right before he was considering whether or not too eat it, Uvogin grabs the bowl right before digging into it, annoying Feitan greatly as a tick mark appears on his head just as Uvogin spoke with a mouth full of noodles.

"You didn't want it, but I did." He told the fellow member of Phantom Troupe who merely glares at Uvogin.

"Uvo, you have too let the others eat." Naruto said with a smile at seeing how much he's enjoying the food tho taking note that there won't be enough for everyone too have seconds.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's not my fault it's so delicious!" He told the blonde who places another bowl of ramen in front of Feitan who picked up the chopsticks before moving his bandana while he was picking up a single noodle yet he started to sweatdrop at the fact everyone was staring at him, even Chrollo looked away from his book, now staring at Feitan in interest much too the guys annoyance since it was just a simple bowl of Ramen. Not caring anymore, Feitan took his first slurp of the noodle of Ramen and almost immediately his eyes widen in surprise before digging into the bowl without another word being said, ignoring the fact Hisoka was chuckling at seeing Feitan likes it while the others ate Naruto's ramen in silence until Machi spoke.

"I'm impressed you could make a bowl of ramen this good." Hearing that, Naruto only smiles before speaking to the girl who seemed to be enjoying her meal.

"Well, Hisoka is the one who added the final ingredients too the bowl's of ramen that you guys are eating. If you want seconds then they won't have that final ingredient-" he stopped speaking at noticing they were all now sweating including Feitan at the fact Hisoka touched the ramen, dropping his chopsticks in the half-empty bowl. Machi merely glances at the easy going smile on Hisoka's face who spoke in an easy going tone.

"Relax, I just added something simple like giving it a certain flavor which you guys favor most, yet I added something extra in your bowl Machi." Just after saying that, Naruto only sweat drops at seeing the creepy ass smile on Hisoka's face, causing Machi to immediately go in the corner of the room, trying to make herself vomit up the ramen which Naruto sighs as he approaches her.

"Hisoka, you're cruel." Franklin said to Hisoka who just tilts his head in confusion.

"All I did was add a certain type of food she likes more unlike your bowls that were given a certain taste too the noodles." He said honestly thought he had a creepy smile on his face again, making it harder to believe him while Machi finally vomited with Naruto patting her on the back.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

It was at that moment, he was pushed back to reality when he felt someone hit his legs, causing him too turn to find Gon having slid down the hill right into his legs. When he looked up he saw that behind Gon was a panicking Killua who saw they were in his path, soon enough ramming into Gon followed by Leorio who hits Killua and Kurapika who hits Leorio. All of them not pushing Naruto over. Seeing this, he was a little surprised at them having caught up too him already.

"Why are you in front of us, Naruto?!" Killua demanded the blonde who merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, I was standing here first." He told the four of them before looking at the large pigs with one chewing on bones once again, gaining the others attention.

"Uh... They're chewing on bones." Leorio noted, immediately sweating along with Kurapika.

"Then that means...they're carnivores?" Just after hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen in realization at the fact he just noticed none of them know Nen which means they can't conceal themselves since the pigs were now looking at them with hunger. With a roar Leorio, Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Naruto were running away from the stampede of wild pigs. By the time they reached the large group, they too were running like hell since there was a stampede chasing them.

"Screw it!" Naruto shouted while turning around with his deck of cards being drawn, almost immediately he jumps on top of the first one right before pressing a single card on its forehead, and with that something seems to have come out as the pig suddenly jolted as its eyes turned white and hits the ground, leaving him with only a corpse that skids a few feet on the ground before stopping with the rest of the stampede moving past the two since they aren't even stopping. Naruto just picks up how bloody card that reveled that the pig was stabbed through the head.

"Good luck." Naruto thought, watching the stampede already pass him by to attack the others before he puts his playing cards away so he could finally lift up the giant pig with both hands, now running in the direction he came from.

* * *

**6 MINUTES LATER, AFTER FIGURING OUT WHAT TO DO**

In no time flat, they got all the pigs back at the park so they can start cooking them but unlike everyone, Naruto had already begun to get the noodles ready to be made since he had the ingredients in his pockets while the soup was also being prepared. As time began to pass by minute-by-minute, Naruto was finally greeted by the sight of the first guy giving the two examiners a burned pig much to one's dislike while Naruto saw that as stupid as he didn't prepare anything else, all he needed was pork added to the food.

"Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase." Todo told the examiners which Menchi agreed but only Buhara had begun eating the pig, unlike Menchi who didn't even bother.

"Tastes good!" Buhara said, giving the "ok" that it was acceptable to his taste yet Menchi gave him a negative for being overcooked much too the man's dislike. Seeing this, Naruto merely smiles while looking at the pieces of pork next too two bowls made from wood he carved from one of the trees and just looks at the noodles in hand; Hisoka's attention was focused on Naruto just like the others since he was spinning the dough on a single finger, somehow making it incredibly thin which surprised many at the skill yet only a few such as only three noticed he was using Nen too make it thin as well as balanced. Before long he places it on the burner that was off and cooled down right before slamming his right fist into it with great force that caused the burner to fall apart from the impact of the first and continues to do so, not caring who is watching all the while some complained he was not using the ingredients yet were turned down since Menchi never said they could only use the ingredients other than the ones on the table, as long as it had the pig. Soon enough he began twisting and turning it, acting as a sort of nunchucks that dumbfounded a few in shock at how he's even doing that. While this was happening, Hisoka could only smile at seeing this.

"As always, he has the most fun using his 'Nen' like that, if he tried the 'others' it would make it taste bad but it's pretty obvious..." Hisoka thought while seeing Naruto had prepared the noodles.

"Making sure that he only uses his light Nen is difficult for him using it at long periods of time." Hisoka thought too himself with his attention being focused on Kurapika who places his pig sandwich in front of Menchi.

"Please judge my creation." Kurapika asked Menchi who was a little impressed at seeing it look eatable.

"Finally, something that resembles an actual disk..." Menchi said right before taking a piece of pork from the sandwich and eating it yet she reacted just like for the others.

"HORRIBLE!" When she heard that, Kurapika was greatly surprised as she didn't expect that at all.

"Appearance is important, but not if the flavor hasn't changed! You're basically no better then number four-0-three!" Those very words had done nothing but damage Kurapika's Pride of cooking since she's been declared by a Hunter to be as bad as Leorio in cooking terms. As she was about to declare this whole thing over after having enough, she heard footsteps.

"How about this?" The moment those words were said, Kurapika turns around too see Naruto behind her holding two bowls of ramen that he sat down in front of the examiners that had pork in them.

"Please eat and tell me what you think." The moment he said that Buhara picks a bowl up and begins slurping it down but as he did so, sounds began to be made from him...that increased when he lowered the bowl to show...he started too cry. Seeing this, Menchi was completely surprised at what she's seeing as it wasn't that unusual for the big guy to be moved to tears by food.

"It was that good huh? Haven't seen you cry like that in awhile." Menchi asked her friend who answers with a grateful smile.

"It's soooo good!" He declared with eyes filled with tears, much too Menchi's surprise since Buhara never said something like that before. Looking back down at the bowl, she used her chopsticks provided by Naruto and stuck it in the soup but the moment she placed it in her mouth she had a look of surprise on her face.

"I can barely taste the pork, could it be by using his Nen he changed the taste of it...I never knew you could do that." After thinking that she couldn't help but smile at the fact he did something expected, seeing him having a future as a "Gourmet Hunter".

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass to the next phase." When she said that, they were all shocked while Naruto just smiles as he began walking back to his spot all the while giving sporting a huge grin but he stops when he heard something crash and just looks back to see the one who was pissed was the first to lose.

"Bullshit! I think the only reason you passed was because you cheated!" He shouted at the confused Naruto who saw he had destroyed his table and pointed right at him with anger.

"Why would you say something like that?" He questioned the angered Todo who didn't believe what happened.

"Most of us kept failing yet you passed easily, I know you cheated otherwise you would-" he was cut off by Naruto drawing out his deck of cards, causing his eyes too wide.

"That's because..." He stops there after throwing the card right at Todo, causing everyone to become shocked as they watched it hit the ground at Todo's feet, confusing many at why he did that until from that card, if they saw Nen they would have seen one of the most beautiful Blue's in the entire world, one very well equaling that to the scarlet eyes and with that, something happened. From that single card at Todo's feet, what shot out was an arm with a sleeve of a kimono, the hand itself had sharp finger nails as it made a fist. It was at this moment, Todo had no time to dodge as he was punched in the chin, sending him into the air before landing on the ground bard, now unconscious.

"~~I'm that good." He finishes while putting the rest of his cards back into his holster while everyone was staring at him in shock but Hisoka.

"Hehehehe, people usually believe I'm similar to that of a jester or a magician yet when it comes to Naruto, that takes on a whole new meaning. Even now I'm amazed he created such ability through his regular 'Nen', one that utilizes my own technique of cards combined with that of his own, creating something truly wonderful... hehe hehe." As Hisoka thought that, he couldn't help but smile when he last recalled Naruto going all out and that was his fight with Chrollo. While this was happening, Menchi finally got up from her couch.

"Let me say this now... We Hunter's frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Ever Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!" She said while pointing at them all. In only a matter of seconds they heard a new voice.

[That said, it would be excessive to fail everyone except one of them.]

The moment they heard that, above them was a large hot air balloon ship that had the Hunters Association symbol on the side and from it a single man jumped out the side of it, only too land in the center of the park and behind Naruto who turns fast too see one old man that caused his eyes too widen since he knew who he was and almost immediately he felt a pause from his left arm which he immediately as it was now shaking. The moment that happened, Hisoka became surprised a little at seeing him gripping the arm tightly.

"Issac Netero..." Naruto muttered at seeing the old man face-to-face. Said man stops in front of Naruto who had wide eyes and noticed his gaze had a somewhat shocked look in them while he was staring at his cowl then his left arm, his deck of cards before looking back up at Naruto in great interest.

"He is the head of the Exam Committee...as well as in charge of the Hunter Exam. Chairman Netero..." Menchi said while the old man spoke out loud.

"Oh, I just work behind the scenes; I only do stuff when little issues like this one appear. Now dear Menchi." He said, getting a "sir" from the Hunter lady.

"It appears that you chose too fail all except one applicant, the reason being you didn't like their reluctance to try new things." He said to Menchi who spoke up in response.

"No sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates accused the only one to have passed, cheating. I made the exam harder than necessary." Her words sparked agreement from the old man who spoke with a smile on his face.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable." Once again she responded as she spoke up.

"Yes sir, when cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the second phase!" She told the old man who didn't appear to like that idea much.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice." Netero said, only too get an apology from Menchi.

"Very well. How about this idea of mine? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner but you must also participate in it as well." Hearing that, she was quite surprised and could only accept the idea in the end.

"Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" When she said that, many were shocked as well as confused from hearing that.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?" She asked the old man who was surprised at the destination but only agreed, it only took some time until they arrived with Naruto staying back as he already passed and watched it with the others but as he did so, a distance away stood Netero who glanced at Naruto and could see with his eyes that Naruto was hiding it, from his left arm was giving a leakage of a black miasma.

"Those aura's..." Netero thought to himself, staring at Naruto who had trouble keeping his left arm under control.

"Who exactly is he?" The old man thought, not even paying attention to the exam but staring at Naruto who was gripping his arm to restrain it from doing something very bad.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, AIRSHIP TRIP; NETERO'S GAME. I WILL BE ADDING THE HUNTER X HUNTER MOVIE: THE LAST MISSION TOO THIS STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE IT HAPPENS IN THE HUNTER X HUNTER ARC/EPISODE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and this brings back memories, the message I had for this chapter when it was first released was this _**

[_Couple years ago: The reason why it's short is because final chapter of bleach is tomorrow and need to wake up early and see exactly how there gonna end such a rushed story._]

**_Still hoping for the anime since if we don't get it they basically lied to thousands but just continuing with a game with no anime hope._**

Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK YEARS AGO AT METEOR CITY**

"As a spider, I am the head, and you guys are the limbs. The limbs regard the orders of from the head as a top priority. Now, this is carried out through skill, not life and death. If I happen to die, it will be up too one of you to replace me." Came the words of a young Chrollo who stood next to a kid Naruto with his right hand on the child's head. In front of them were Feitan, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Franklin and Uvogin who were young.

"My orders are top priority. However, I am not your top priority. Our goal is not to keep an individual alive, but the spider itself. Never forget that." He told them all which Uvo was the first too speak.

"Ok but are you sure you want a kid too join our ranks?" He questioned Chrollo who merely pats Naruto on the head.

"If we were to make an estimate on who killed most, Naruto here would have the most." When he said that, they were all quite surprised from hearing that while the kid just looks up at Chrollo who merely looks down at him with his blood-red eyes that yelled only death.

"You can't be serious, that kid killed more then us?" Nobunaga asked Chrollo who merely nods in agreement, shocking him.

"It's because this child is a special case exactly. He possesses abnormal abilities that would consider him a monster and I don't mean his eyes." After saying that, he shows three fingers which confuse them.

"Among everyone in the world, he possesses three different kinds of Nen." Hearing that, Uvo as well as everyone showed shocked looks on there faces from hearing that while the kid merely was looking down at his left arm.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END, ON THE AIRSHIP THAT NIGHT WITHIN THE BATHROOM**

"**DAMMIT!**" Naruto thought as he was in the bathroom, griping his left arm that he held under cold water while it was struggling a lot, having the tattoo's on his arm moving with it giving off a black aura. The nails were extended outwards with veins appearing on it along with the fact the muscles were larger.

"This has never happened before but why now of all times?! The moment I saw Netero my arm acted like it was possessed?!" Naruto thought before opening his mouth and chomping down on his own arm, drawing blood while with the other arm he extended his fingernails right before slashing his arms muscles and tendons that resulted in it falling to his side with the nails receding along with the muscles decreasing in size. After doing that, his cowl suddenly wraps a piece of its fabric on his arm too stop the bleeding.

"For now, it seems I've stopped it yet I need too make sure it doesn't happen again once it heals up." He thought, turning around towards the door which he walks out of the bathroom just as Gon ran pasts by him, surprising Naruto who looks in the other direction to see Killua running in his direction but stops in front of him after seeing Naruto.

"Oh, we were looking for you after you had suddenly disappeared." Her words caused him to appear a little surprised.

"Sorry, I needed to check something with the mirror in the bathroom." His words caused her to blink in surprise before noticing his left arm.

"Hey Killua!" When he heard that, almost immediately Naruto grabs Killua's arm, surprising her before he pulls her into the bathroom with him just as Gon passed. While the kid ran by, Naruto was leaning against the door as he heard Gon moving away.

"I think he's gone." Naruto thought but blinks in surprise when he felt his hand being bitten and just looks down to see that the accidentally had a hand over her mouth, immediately he lets go of her.

"Oh sorry." He said yet she looked quite angry, glaring at the blonde for what he suddenly did.

"Did you really have too do that?!" Killua demands Naruto who was looking at his hand too see the bite mark while raising his hands.

"S-Sorry, I wanted to talk to you alone but I never had the chance since you're always with Gon!" He said immediately as he just realized what he did made him look like some pervert, when he said that she just blinks with surprise and confusion before looking at him like he's an idiot.

"So instead of just saying anything, you thought it was a good idea to suddenly grab a girl and pull her into a bathroom while covering her mouth? You do realize, that just screams 'attempted rape' right?" She asked Naruto who showed shock before looking defeated as he sighs while looking down.

"Sorry...that...wasn't my intention. Tho, I see your point..." He finally said, apologizing too her while thinking he wasn't taught enough common sense by Hisoka when he was a kid. In the end, as minutes pass by of Naruto trying to convince her to not report him to the Examiners of what looked like attempted rape, the two found themselves standing side-by-side while looking out the window.

"So, what's it like having Hisoka as a brother?" Hearing her question, Naruto could only sigh once more in sadness.

"Let's just say, he wasn't the ideal teacher I'm teaching me many things." When she heard that, she put in her thoughts.

"Is common sense one of them?" When she asked that, she hit Naruto again with the 'pervert' thing of what he just did and hits his head on the window.

"Sadly yes...it can get real messy when it comes too that guy as well as he's most likely purposely fucked with my lessons. He's acted that way when we were young and was the one too have trained me when I was a kid, sadly I think his personality rubbed off on me a little but thankfully not the psychopathic part." As she heard that, she understood completely as she thought of her brother.

"I know how you feel, my parents are professional Assassins." When he heard that, he only blinks in surprise and glances back at her.

"That explains why you said you were immune to poisons..." When she heard that, she simply nods with a smile on her face before her eyes widen and immediately share starts to laugh.

"Ahahaha! You're not the first person I actually told about my parents but you're the first too respond like that." As she said that, he just sat down on a bench which she did the same next to him.

"But yeah, entire family are assassins, we're in the business of murder. They've got really high hopes for me. But you know, I can't stand it...who wants there whole life mapped out for em? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future they all flipped out, it was crazy. My mom had tears just streaking down her face as she kept screaming at me at how I had the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents right, no wonder I'm rotten. Then we started fighting so I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my brother in the side and ran away from home. I'm sure there out for blood now, if they all come after me I'll kill them. When I get my license, I'll hunt them down to the last one. I'm willing to bet they've got pretty hefty bounties on there heads." She said with joy which Naruto just sweat drops while looking out the window.

"And I thought me and Hisoka were screwed up..." Naruto thought, before giving her a sad smile.

"But at least you have parents that care about you—" He stopped there before looking away, causing her to blink in surprise as he was staring out the window with a passive expression.

"I killed many people...many innocent people with this arm of mine." As he said it, his eight hand grabs his left arm, confusing her.

"You could say, that this arm of mine is cursed for its only ability is too kill and reap lives." He told Killua who was looking at his tattooed arm. Both not knowing they were being watched by one old man who found this site to be quite interesting and almost immediately, they noticed that someone had walked by with Killua looking in the direction where he came while Naruto was looking directly at the old man, Netero who was walking towards them.

"Well aren't you quick." Naruto told the old man who merely smiles.

"That little trick? I barely moved." Hearing that, Killua's eyes narrow while staring at the old man with both getting up.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase." Killua asked the old man who just stares at her.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the two of you...any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" He asked the two cheerfully, but only got "it's disappointing". Hearing that, the old man put on an expression of wonder.

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." He told the two of them, lying too the two with Killua immediately turning her back to him.

"Let's go, Naruto!" With that said, Naruto glances at the girl who started walking away until Netero spoke.

"Now wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?" The moment he asked that, Naruto didn't expect him to say such a thing while Killua just looks back at him.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" The moment they heard that, he got no reaction as Killua who just faces the old man and Naruto already knowing who the old man was.

"How about it, eh?" He asked with a smile on his face, staring at the two of them.

* * *

**WITHIN THE EXERCISE ROOM A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Netero was currently bouncing a single yellow black striped ball with one hand while wearing more movable clothes, staring at both Naruto and Killua standing next to each other.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that's not too bad; you now have nine hours left so feel free too use any attics you want. No attacks but defend, I promise..." His words only caused Naruto to just stare at the man with narrowed eyes before crouching.

"Issac Netero... Killua do not think you can beat him with ease..." He told Killua who goes to look at him but noticed he was already gone which she looks ahead to see Naruto having already leaped for the ball with his right hand extended outward for the ball but in slow motion the old man simply moved out of the way at an even greater speed then Naruto who's eyes widen a little at the speed he moved at, instead of continuing he stops there so he could look at the old man.

"My turn!" Killua said, still thinking about what she just saw but didn't bother thinking too much about it since she starts with her own attack by first walking in one direction like a circle but as she continued to walk, Naruto and Netero noticed after images like an echo being left behind by her, seeing this the two noticed they were surrounded by Killua's. Seeing this, Naruto was quite surprised but his ears just twitch before smirking while Netero was lost in thought, watching Killua doing a technique for assassins only. It ended with Killua making a move by suddenly going for a grab for the ball in front of Netero who simply does a small step back too avoid Killua right before throwing the ball right under himself the moment Naruto tried leaping for the ball again from behind Netero; the moment Naruto's feet touched the ground he turned fast to see Netero having gotten back to his ball and currently dodging Killua's grabs with relative ease as if making a fool out of the girl who had started too get annoyed.

"How old is this guy?!" Killua thought to herself just as Netero spoke.

"Is that all? How disappointing." Netero told the girl right before balancing the ball on his nose like a seal, angering Killua who was about to make a stupid choice when she noticed Naruto having leaped for the ball with Netero merely doing the same thing by taking a step out of the way but as he begun too pass him his cowl suddenly began moving with Netero's eyes widening at the fact from the cowl stretched upwards too reveal a human-shaped arm with sharp nails that immediately stretched right for the ball but Netero immediately tosses it a few feet in the air so that the arm missed right before grabbing the ball and jumping back, far from Naruto who was watching Netero's movement with the arm receding back into the cowl. Seeing this, even Killua was shocked at what she just saw him do.

"Seems you've got a lot of secrets young man..." All Naruto did after hearing that was just smile as he begins standing up fully.

"Let's just say this cowl isn't clothing." He told Netero who was staring at the cowl too see it through his eyes as some kind of Nen or something but was brought back too what was happening when Naruto charged for him again right until his eyes widened all the way, confusing Netero until he found Naruto's left arm now more muscular with dark blue veins on it, outstretched right for his face instead of the ball. Seeing this, Netero immediately leans backwards too dodge the strike, seeing the black aura coming from his arm going crazy. When he passes him, Naruto turns fast while grabbing his arm. Seeing this, Killua was confused at what was happening.

"**NOT AGAIN!**" Naruto shouted as the veins began spreading up his left arm which he grabs his head in pain. Seeing this, Netero's eyes narrowed at the moment he saw Naruto's left eye changing too show the sclera now a darkish red-purple color while the iris was bright yellow. Before Naruto knew it he was charging straight for Netero with his left arm extended right for Netero.

"**MOVE! IF MY ARM GRABS YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!**" Naruto warned but at that moment, for the first time in his life he felt something truly frightening. The moment that hand had approached Netero, the old man had clasped his hands together in a fluid motion, as if in prayer yet being in a blink of an eye. After that, a multi-armed statue that was twice the man's size appeared behind him. Seeing this. Naruto couldn't believe was he was seeing right before an enlarged hand slamming right into his body in a fraction of a second, sending him with great speed into the wall forming a massive crater on it. Seeing this, Killua couldn't venture what she had just saw but her attention was drawn back too Naruto having hit the ground, no longer conscious with his body wounded from the devastating strike.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN, ARE YOU TRYING TOO KILL HIM?!**" Killua shouted at the old man who was no longer there when she turns to the direction of where Naruto was, she found he was kneeling down to Naruto, examining his left arm that was back too normal.

"Without a doubt, this arm has "On" within it, to think he could focus it all into one body part but how did he even manage that but the question is where did he learn On?" Netero thought to himself before glancing at the cowl.

"And now that I have a closer look, that's not Nen...who is this child?" Netero thought to himself before looking down at the kid's face right before lifting him over his shoulder then standing up.

"Sorry about that, it appeared he could not stop himself so I immediately knocked him unconscious. I will take him to the infirmary so you can either come along or find that young fellow you were hanging out with." After saying that, the old man walks past Killua who just stares at his back with great confusion at his he did such a thing. While exiting the room he found Hisoka standing at the doorway with an uncomfortable smile on his face yet the killing intent he was releasing was serious.

"Mine handing me over my brother." He asked Netero who stares at Hisoka for a few seconds before showing what appeared too be a smile.

"Sure, since you're his brother." Netero said right before handing him over to Hisoka who places him on his shoulder right before walking away in the opposite direction. While staring at the two his attention was drawn for Killua walking out of the room right before heading in the opposite direction with her hands in her pockets.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, PHASE THREE BEGINS; THE ANGER OF A FOX. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter._**

Chapter 6

**MORNING, ON THE TOP OF TRICK TOWER**

Everyone was gathered at the top of the Tower with Naruto standing in front of Killua as they talked about what happened.

"So the old man actually did knock me out in one shot?" Questioned the fully healed Naruto standing in front of Killua who simply nods.

"It was so fast I barely even saw it yet I don't think he was going all out on that attack." Killua told Naruto who only nods but noticed her gaze was on his left arm which he touched it.

"I don't feel it trying too go berserk again so I'm ok..." Naruto told Killua who understood yet still she was curious about what it would do that just as before they heard the humanoid Bean speak.

"Everyone, this is the sight of the Hunter Exams third phase. You'll be competing here at the top of trick tower." The moment they heard that they listened closely to the man.

"In order too pass this phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours and with that, the exam's third phase will now begin so good luck each and every one of you." With that said, Naruto just looks around himself before using his En too scope the area. It took about fifteen minutes before the airship took off with Gon was looking down the side of the tower due too wanting too know just how high up they were. Behind him was Naruto, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika.

"Now what, are we supposed too climb down?" Leorio asked the others yet Kurapika disagrees, thinking it too be just like suicidal.

"I bet I could make it." Naruto muttered, knowing he could easily get down from the side of the wall.

"Eheheheh, sure for most guys." When they heard that, they turn too find one man having the number "86" on his shirt. It didn't take him long too start climbing down, thinking it too be easy right up until the group watched as red-winged monstrous creatures flew by with one devouring the man before flying away with him screaming for help.

"So I guess we can't climb down, not this way at least." Leorio said yet Naruto wasn't really fazed at what he saw.

"So we gonna leave now?" Naruto asked, gaining their attention to see that he was standing away from them, confusing the group until they saw him push down on the floor to reveal a two-door.

"I see, so the only way for us too reach the lower levels is by turning over these stones?" Kurapika said just as Naruto points at other spots on the floor.

"There four more and there all connected, too." He told them yet they were now confused.

"How would you know that?" Leorio asked Naruto who puts his fingers on his chin in wonder before speaking.

"Because I know shit that you don't know." He told Leorio who looked annoyed.

"So you guys coming or what?" The blonde male asked before taking a step back which he falls through the floor, landing in a small room on his feet and just a couple of seconds later came Kurapika, Killua, Gon and the idiot Leorio who somehow fell face first into the floor.

"You know you have feet right?" Naruto asked Leorio who looks up with his face being red but blinks in surprise to see he was right that they were all in the same room together. About about thirty seconds later, they approached the small table that held some sort of wrist timers, about five of them and a screen that had letters.

'The five who drop into this chamber must find there way down together by a majority vote.'

Upon hearing that, Naruto picks up one of them along with the others.

"There's buttons on them marked X and O?" Killua said, seeing it as the only two buttons being a decision with Kurapika being the first too put it on.

[Well that was quick!]

Leorio was the only one too react from hearing the voice in great shock coming from the speaker.

[_My name is Lippo, I'm the prison warden here. Not too mention your examiner for the third phase of the exam._]

"Did he say prison warden?" Kurapika asked no one in particular yet Naruto already understood what this place was.

[_We've gone too the trouble of preparing multiple routes for the tower and the one you chosen is the path of majority rule. If you want to pass and I'm sure you do, cooperation is the essence of success. One person acting selfishly could derail the entire group. That's it gentlemen, best of luck._]

With that said, he hung up and almost immediately Leorio began speaking.

"So we gonna start this now?" He asked the entire group just as Naruto put on his own wrist timer, causing a doorway to appear in front of them all with a question on it.

"I see, so the door must be programmed too appear once we all put our wrist tuners on." Kurapika said with Gon being the one too read the sign.

"At this door, select O too open and X not too open." Gon said which Naruto looks at the watch.

"At least the answer is obvious." Hearing that, they all clicked a button on there wrist timers, showing O4/x1. Seeing this, Leorio was the first too speak in great shock as well as annoyance.

"**WHAT?! **Fess up, which one of you jokers hit the X button?" He asked them which Naruto started to sweat while looking down at the watch, realizing that Hisoka might've fucked up his reading lessons on purpose just to be a dick.

"Ahhh, I think that it was me." When he said that, Leorio grabs Naruto by his flak jacket so he could get a much closer look at Naruto's face.

"Stop screwing around you idiot, what are you blind or something?" He told the 15 year old, causing his eyes to just narrow in annoyance.

"Keep talking and I will slap you into a crater." He threatened Leorio who didn't fear him.

"I know you pressed the wrong button on purpose, just too sabotage us!" He accused Naruto who glared at him, knowing well he needs to be taught a lesson.

"Let's go...we don't have time for this petty bickering." Kurapika said much too the agreement of Killua.

"Yeah he's right, let him keep pressing the wrong button if he wants too, the rest of us just have to press the right one." Killua said with the three leaving the two in the room with Leorio looking at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face before letting him go.

"Fine, I guess." Leorio said with Naruto suddenly walking in front of Leorio with his right hand raised, giving him the middle finger much too his annoyance as he pissed the guy off. They soon enough find themselves in the next room.

"Seriously? I didn't think we'd get another question so soon?" Leorio complainer with Gon reading the next question.

"Which way do you want to go, O for right, X for left." As that was read, the two look in opposite directions with Naruto using En again, creating a red aura sphere all around them before answering.

O4/X1

"**WHAAAAT!** Hey, why would you wanna go right?! You always go left, what's wrong with you all?!" Leorio shouted, looking at them all with anger.

"That's true, as research has shown people who are lost, find themselves at a crossroad tend too choose to go towards the left much more frequently than the right." Kurapika said with Killua agreeing with him since she has also heard that before. In the end they all walk towards the right with Naruto muttering "Dumbass" so silently that only the intended target could hear it, much too the anger of Leorio who just follows with all of them arriving at an open area where there's an arena in the center of the room, like an island not connecting too the next door too show there's no floor surrounding it but a drop.

"Where the hell are we?" Leorio asked no one in particular until Killua answered while looking up ahead.

"See that, over there." The kid said, seeing four individuals standing on the other side of the room with one sitting behind them all.

"The applicants are here, unlock my handcuffs." Came the words of the leader whose handcuffs unlock themselves with him rubbing his wrists.

"Here we go." He said before removing his prison clothing too reveal himself as a muscular young man.

[_Gentlemen, let me explain. You pros hanky already notice that some of the prisoners of trick tower are standing before you. Not just prisoners, the Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them on as Examiners. In this phase, you'll be fighting against all five of them. The fights will be one on with each person fighting only once, use any style you like, there will b no draws. To be declared the victor your opponent must admit defeat._]

Once that was said, the first guy spoke.

"You can decide which of you will be the first contender and this is majority vote. Which means you have too secure three wins in order too pass. The rules are simple..." He said which Naruto cracks his neck.

"So, who's fighting first?" He asked and noticed that the blue-skinned man walking in front of the bald headed prisoner with his handcuffs deactivating right before walking forward towards a bridge that had come out from the there side.

"Guess I'm fighting him..." Naruto said before walking on the bridge that was already approaching the center in silence until they find themselves in the center. When they finally stood there the bridges receded back into there respective sides so that they couldn't escape. Naruto just stares at the man who removed his prison cloak too reveal a large muscle bound man much too the shock of Leorio.

"**RAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!**" The blue skinned man shouted loudly before speaking.

"The next contender gotta face me, Majitani!" He shouted yet Naruto didn't even react but gave him a stare as if he's not even a threat but an insect that's gained his notice as he watched him point at his chest.

"Do you see these hearts on my chest, I've killed nineteen people so far, but it's such an uneven number, too tell the truth it kind of bugs me. Eheheh, I've been looking forward to meeting number twenty for a while. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance as this was just annoying.

"The only way I'll do this is that we put our lives on the line. It's all or nothing, do you hear me brat! Give me blood, spilling entrails, and sweet agony! Ahahahah!" Hearing that ridiculous laugh, Naruto wanted nothing more than to get over with this already.

"Let's do this already. Fight you the death, fine by me." The moment Naruto said that, Majitani's eyes widen all the way.

"Fine, we do this until one of us dies or admits defeat and not a second earlier, understand? However, don't think admitting defeat or surrendering will stop me, it never has, in fact, it never will so get it out of your head right now?" Hearing that, Naruto only said "ok" shocking the man more.

"Let's do this." He told the now confused Majitani due too his words.

"Hold on! There's something I forgot to mention, absolutely no weapons are allowed so this has too be a simple fist fight even though I've been hired as an examiner, I am still a prisoner and that means I'm not allowed too carry weapons." After hearing that, Naruto looks down at his deck of cards on his side before unbuckling his holster so he could drop it on his side.

"That's my only weapon I have." He said to the blue-skinned man who saw him crack his knuckles, shocking Majitani more at how confident he was but he then smiles right before taking a deep breath and began to increase his muscle mass right before jumping high into the air with his right arm being drawn back.

"**THE FIRST OF MANY!**" He shouted right before he swung his fist forwards at Naruto who simply jumps backward with ease to avoid the fist that slams into the floor, causing the ground to break under his fist upon impact. Seeing this, Leorio was now sweating, worrying for Naruto unlike the others who knew he could win. But what happened next caused them all too understand what kind of guy Naruto was when he's been angered, one so much that Leorio had realized he was basically trying to get himself killed. What Majitani did next was bring his fist out of the floor, turning around too reveal his tattoo that greatly resembled Phantom Troupe. When Kurapika saw this, her eyes widen all the way.

"Look at his tattoo...it's a spider with twelve legs and that means...the symbol of Phantom Troupe." Hearing that, Gon just looks at Leorio in confusion.

"Really?" He asked and Leorio only confirms it.

"Yeah, no doubt about it...its meaning is widely known. In fact I heard about them straight from Kurapika." He said before looking at the girl to see her eyes were glowing brightly yet before she could make a move out of anger, she felt something truly frightening that caused Gon, Killua, and Leorio to freeze. What they felt was a monstrous bloodlust coming off of Naruto's body resembling a fox which cane from his cowl. While this was happening his face had begun too contort until it resembles how Hisoka smiles with his eyes now glowing scarlet. Seeing this, Majitani couldn't even speak before Naruto had appeared in front of him with his cowl having an arm come out of it by morphing the cowl so it could proceed to crush Majitani's throat in order to prevent him from talking, only able to hold his throat in utter pain.

"Now, if you're apart of Phantom Troupe then you must be able too endure tons of torture." He asked with his cowl morphing more with an arm shooting out, straight through Majitani's stomach drawing lots of blood before it grabbed him by the leg, beginning to throw him into the floor over and over again, drawing more and more blood from his body as the ground was breaking and cracking, this scene horrified almost everyone at the utter brutality as blood started to platter on the walls as if he was ringing out a wet rag. Leorio and Gon could only watch in horror, unlike Killua who was both amazed and scared of Naruto who was savagely beating Majitani, leaving his body mangled that was covered in blood yet tears could be seen from his eyes. Causing Naruto too stop as his cloak moves its monstrous hand to his head and lifts his entire body to pull him closer to his face.

"Awwwww, is someone gonna cry? Sorry, but monsters aren't affected by tears!" He told the man while showing a much more sinister smile, giving off aura equal too Hisoka's very own psychotic bloodlust. It was with that he one more time, throws his body on the floor with his cowl growing multiple arms that proceeded to stab him in non vital areas in order to keep him living all the while Naruto was approaching the bloodied Majitani who was outstretching his right arm weakly out too his comrades until he felt Naruto's left hand grab his head.

"Non shall escape death." With those words his hand appeared too phase into his head, coming back out with something being dragged out with it. What they all saw shocked them, it was a humanoid aura, the soul of Majitani that was released into the air just before disappearing. After that, he looks at Kurapika with a peaceful smile on his face.

"I became like this because of the Kurta Clan, Kurapika." He told the wide-eyed girl who was staring at him with wide eyes until they widen when she remembered something long in her past, a single memory was all she had involving the man before them that had become a monster.

"Naruto..." As she said it, in her mind she remembers him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, YEARS AGO OUTSIDE OF THE KURTA CLAN VILLAGE: OST-MADARA DEATH**

"**FREAK!**" Came the words of one kid throwing a rock at a scruffy looking Naruto who was covered in dirt, wearing nothing but rags that had tags on them, his right eye was completely bloodied. The reason why he was in this condition of injuries was because he was surrounded by older kids who were throwing rocks at him yet he didn't fight back but sat there and took all the hits whether it be rocks or fists, Naruto simply sat there, staring at the clouds until he was punched in the face, knocking him hard to the ground, not even able to get up but stare at the ground, having no more hope in his eyes yet a lifeless breathing human being.

"I heard this 'monster' really did kill his mom, even his dad ran away from home to get away from 'it'!" One kid said, hurting Naruto even more emotionally before he was kicked hard in the stomach, causing him to vomit out the contents of his stomach before looking at the kids and seeing his red eye staring at one of them, the kid became scared and went to kick Naruto in the face until he was pushed to the ground, seeing this the blonde's one eye widens as he heard a female voice.

"**STOP PICKING ON HIM, IF YOU WON'T THEM I'M TELLING ON YOU ALL!**" Came the shout of a girl, causing the kids to scatter as they were told to avoid him. Watching them run away in fear, the boy could only look up at the girl that was kneeling down too him with the sun shining behind her head.

"Are you ok but why didn't you fight back?" She asked him, the kids one eye only widens while he stares into the worried girl's eyes who had tears forming at the edge of them.

"How could they be so mean too you, every day they pick on you but you never did anything wrong too deserve it yet they wouldn't stop picking on you." She said, it was than that she noticed Naruto had begun too cry with his face bowing too her and hands covering his face.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

Kurapika's eyes widen even more, clearly remembering that the next day he had disappeared without a trace, that was the last day...she ever saw him.

"I remember..." When Kurapika said that, the others look too see tears falling from her eyes while Naruto just stares at her with a stern expression on his face, having his cowl grab his holster and attaches it to his waist.

"As you can see, that child you once knew grew up into a monster that kills. They treated me like a monster when I was but a child so I became what they feared, a monster. I proved them right..." With those words, he jumps straight for them, landing next too the wide eyed Kurapika.

"When I heard that the clan died, I felt no sympathy for any of them...they deserved too suffer just as I had, good riddance." Was all he said before continuing to walk until he sat at the closed door behind them all with his head bowing with his hood covering over his face. Hearing him say that, Kurapika's eyes continued too glow scarlet all the while she was staring at the floor not knowing what to feel, she hated those words he said yet understood as he was treated like a monster by the ones she cared for.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, THE COMPLETION OF THE THIRD PHASE. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as its the last one I had saved._**

Chapter 7

**_SOMETIME LATER DURING THE SECOND EXAM_**

Naruto was staring intently at the floor all the while the time they had was drastically decreased due too the betting war between Leorio and Leroute.

(I killed many people...many innocent people with this arm of mine.)

(You could say, that this arm of mine is cursed for its only ability is too kill.)

"So...you weren't lying. What did you exactly do?" When he heard that, Naruto just looks to the side and to his surprise it was Killua who seemed to be the least affected by what he did, crouching in front of him.

"I simply tore his soul out of his body. My arm can simply separate the body and the soul, leaving not a scratch and no prof I had anything too do with it. When I first awakened it, I couldn't control it and ended up killing many people...innocent at that." Hearing that, Killua just stares at him to see the lost look in his eyes before the blonde blinks in surprise when he felt Killua place her hand on his shoulder.

"If you've killed that many, why are you still affected by the deaths of so many?" When she said something like that, it had surprised him but he just looks away.

"It's not that, it's just that I never wanted too show y-I mean all of you that side of me, the wicked brutal side born from my own despair." He said to her, yet she just stares at him before standing up straight with her arms behind her head.

"Sheesh, never knew you were such a crybaby when it came too people knowing about your Hisoka side." When Naruto heard that, his left eye just twitched in response too his darker side being declared a "Hisoka", feeling as if that was a Burn and she straight up insulted him.

"If it will make you feel a little better, I'll kill the next guy." The moment he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen a little while the others who have been listening were also surprised. Suddenly their attention was drawn to the last man approaching the bridge all the while dragging his left hand into the wall, leaving a line directed towards them. The man simply removed the top part of his clothing with Naruto recognizing him as Johness the Dissector.

"It's that guy..." When that was said, Gon looks at Leorio questionably.

"We should just take the loss, Killua you can't fight this guy!" Yet even so, the girl just looks at Leorio in confusion.

"Johness, he's a murderer that has a monstrous grip too most. Killua..." After saying that, the girl takes one last look at Naruto who had eye contact with her before looking at Johness. After that, Naruto's gaze became more calm and spoke.

"Killua can handle it so don't worry about her." Was all he said, causing the three to become surprised by his words and just watched the young girl approach the arena, ignoring Leorio's pleas to stop. By the time the bridges recede, Killua stood in front of Johness.

"How do you wanna do this?" Her question gained an immediate response, Johness began too speak.

"You have the wrong idea, you see you're about to be on the wrong side of a one sided massacre. I don't care about the exam or reducing my sentence. All I want is too hear you scream." Once that was stated, Killua wasn't even affected by his words one bit.

"Fine, we'll just keep fighting until one of us dies." With that said, Johness found that amusing and while he spoke, Killua ended it in that moment. In that single moment, Naruto's eyes just widen all the way at seeing she was now behind Johness shocking all too see her holding a piece of his clothing with something moving inside it. Johness could only turn towards her slowly in great shock.

"What...happened...why...am I so cold?" He asked before seeing the beating cloth in Killua's hand all the while she had a dark smile on her face. The sight of this, Naruto couldn't help but feel amazed as well as another emotion while he watched her kill her foe in a similar way to his own killing with a smile on her face.

"That belongs to me, give it back...give it to me." He told her, right before the cloth stopped beating, causing him to fall forwards with his left arm extended, no longer moving but a lifeless corpse which the young girl places the cloth into his opened hand before standing up straight with them being awarded the point.

"So, that's three wins for us, we move on, right?" Killua asked the man on the other side who simply agrees.

"By the way, you must be itching for action, you didn't get too fight. How about it, wanna take me on?" Her question immediately gains swallow from the man just as Killua felt a hand rest atop her head which she just looks up to see Naruto.

"It isn't necessary too kill the guy unlike this one here." He told her, showing a smile as she had snapped him out of his whining. Yet she only glares at him while puffing out her cheeks.

"Says the guy who straight up beat someone too death just for being a liar." When he heard that, Naruto merely shrugs just as the bridge was attaching to the arena with the two walking back, Leorio was the only one to be freaking out at having two killers on their team, both just staring at Leorio.

"G-Good work out there." He said with a third door opening with a bridge attaching too the arena, showing them where too go now.

[_Please cross the bridge, on the other side you'll find a small room where you'll spend the next fifty hours you gambled away._]

"Well, come on." Killua said, being the first to move followed by the others close behind her, all heading into the arena then into the next room which was a small room, with a screen that agreed the time they had. It has another door where a bathroom was, a fridges couch, book case, and tv.

"Come on, give me a break. Can't believe we just gotta sit around here for fifty hours?" Leorio said, sitting on the couch with Naruto agreeing since the one in charge can just allow them too continue but decrease there time limit.

"Killua, can you tell me how that technique works?" Kurapika questions her, surprising the assassin.

"Technique? Oh, you mean this?" With that said, she shows her right hand that had fingernails extend with veins appearing on it. Seeing this, Naruto looks at his own hand with his left arm being the one too have sharp finger nails.

"Whoa, your nails?!" Leorio said with Gon agreeing with his friend.

"Mass murders are too big but there still just amateurs. I used to be a professional but my old man would've done a lot better, when he takes a heart there's not even a drop of blood." The moment they heard that, Leorio was more so frightened of the smiling Killua which Naruto merely stares at her in even more interest before he walks over to the second couch and just lays down on it with his eyes slowly closing until there completely shut with his cowl covering his face. Seeing this, the others look at each other.

* * *

**THAT VERY NIGHT, WHEN EVERYONE WAS ALMOST ASLEEP**

Naruto was staring at the ceiling with the room having did lights due too it being night time for them too sleep. While staring at the ceiling he heard a female voice.

"You're not sleeping?" When he was asked that, he just turns his head so he could be looking at Kurapika who was laying her head in a cushioned seat, staring at him.

"No..." He responded in a quite tone, which Kurapika began too speak.

"Naruto, what happened to you after you left?" When he heard that question, he just closed his eyes.

"That is none of your concern, but I will apologize for the fact I pressed "X" instead of "0"; Hisoka must've fucked up my reading lessons on purpose." When she heard that, Kurapika just blinks in surprise before speaking.

"What's the deal with Hisoka anyways?" When he heard that question, Naruto merely sighs.

"What did you expect, he was born in hell..." When she heard that, she showed a little confusion until he spoke up.

"He was born in a prison, but not just any prison but the most gruesome and mind fucked hell hole you wish too never even go, not even in your dreams. The prison... It's called "Clockwork Hell Prison" a place where Hunter's who've turned against the Hunter Association are sent, too. The reason why it's the most hellish place on earth isn't because they beat you until your on the brink of death but fuck your mind up so badly that your only choice is death too escape the place or going mentally insane. If anyone is sent there, I suggest killing yourself to be the only way out." With that advice, Kurapika was confused now at one thing.

"How did he get out?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes open a little.

"Don't know...but I did hear from rumors that the same exact date he left was the same time a single prisoner was let out due to the fact he wasn't supposed too be there in the first place. Hisoka, the demon who escaped from the Underworld or...the Mad Jester sent from Hell. If you ever fight him seriously, your as good as dead since he will never know fear, not even if he's facing someone far beyond him but only excitement. Now go to sleep, because I'm done talking." Naruto said, turning over with his eyes closing all the way.

(You're a monster, you took your mother's life when you were born you Demon.)

As he heard those words once again, Naruto pulls his cowl over his head with his eyes glowing scarlet again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, YEARS AGO... THE DAY OF THE KURTA CLAN MASSACRE**

"Run... I'm not interested in the slightest with you. But if you don't run, then it's game over." Spoke none other than Naruto who looked older than how he's supposed too, he wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, short white gloves, and black steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. His hair was very spiky white with his arms being bandaged, he wore a mask that had a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone. Granting him visibility are two zigzag holes on the mask, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. Behind him was the burning village of the Kurta Clan with screams being heard from it while two dead bodies of adults lay before a badly beaten Kurapika who lay in front of him, having a katana at her neck that was covered in blood. Naruto simply crouches down so he could grab Kurapika by her hair, lifting her face so she could stare directly at the mask.

"Don't worry, no one will run after you too kill you. Now run, run as far as your legs can carry you or else the others will notice you." He told before dropping her, turning away from the wide-eyed girl.

"Now survive by any means..." He told her while walking back towards the burning village.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END, HOURS AND HOURS OF NOTHING BUT BOREDOM LATER DUE TOO ONE PERVERTS DECISION**

"Oh thank god!" Came the words of Naruto who was stretching his body while they walked out of the room to find the arena once again but somewhat different.

"Well, lets go towards the way the five prisoners came from." He told them all without a care which takes a while longer for them all to find a decision choice room again, standing in the center of the room.

"So we're to vote on whether to open the door? We need to move on so the choice is clear." Leorio said with all of them pressing to show that one person did not want it to open, causing Leorio to get angry but froze at remembering what Naruto had done to that inmate and stopped cold.

"Sorry Leorio, I accidentally pressed the wrong button." Hearing that, Leorio just sighs with Naruto walking past him without a care but stops at the opened door.

"Seems we've reached the end." Naruto said, surprising them all from hearing that. When they entered, they found two doors with an X and an O painted in red on the doors while a statue was in the center.

"Let's see, this will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Chose O or X..." Killua said, causing them all to press with a unanimous vote.

[Please select the path, there are two available options to choose from. The long and difficult path which the entire group can take or the short and easy path which will be limited to only three of you." The moment they heard that, this time even Naruto was surprised.

[Incidentally, if you chose the long and difficult path, it will require a minimum of forty-five hours to complete. While the short and easy path will lead you directly to the goal in three minutes. Press O to select the long and difficult path or press X to choose a short and easy path. If X is selected, two applicants from your group must be chained to the wall with handcuffs before the door will open, those applicants will be unable to move until the time limit had expired.]

Once that was stated, Naruto just looks at all the weapons on the walls.

"The examiners thought of everything, look around...every weapon I've ever heard of is down here." The assassin said just before Naruto gave a small laugh.

"So, you all know me and Killua are stronger so it's a battle of you three actually." Naruto said, looking back at the three of them which Leorio just speaks up.

"Alright, I'm gonna make this clear. I'm pressing that X button, but I'm not staying behind. I'm one of the three that's moving on and I'll do whatever it takes." Leorio said but this was all stopped by Gon speaking up.

"Hold on a second, I'm going to press O. It's just, we all made it this far by working together we should finish together." When he heard that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"It's a big risk, I know that but still we gotta try!" Gon told the four of them.

"Ah, come on, it's not a question of being at risk. We've got less then an hour." Killua said, showing the time on her watch yet he still showed determination which she looks at him.

"Gon, there's only one way to pass and I mean it's obvious." Killua told him yet he still had a determined look on his face. Seeing that look on his face, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Gon...you can't be serious. You guys need to fight in or-" He was cut off by Gon shouting.

"NO!" When he heard that, Naruto was surprised by the outburst and just stares at him.

"**WE CAME TOGETHER, WE DON'T NEED TO TURN AGAINST EACH OTHER!**" Gon shouted with Naruto's eyes widening at the fact the look in Gon's eyes held clear and utter determination, even if he fails he will not abandon anyone. It was at this moment, Naruto finally smiles.

"Fine." When he said that, the others looked at the blonde.

"I just wanted to get rid of Leorio for his he's acted towards me but I'll help...eheh, I can see why Hisoka finds you interesting." When he said that, Gon was confused while Naruto turns towards them.

"Select the long path, I got an idea." His words gained confusion yet even so, did followed his idea with cone discomfort with the idea. As the door opens up, Naruto's cowl moved to cover his right arm before its shape began changing to reveal a drill.

"As you've seen, this cowl can change its shape and change the density of it as well." After saying that, he walks into the second room then looks at the wall on his left before pulling his arm back.

"This wall, won't even put up resistance." With that said he rams his right arm into the wall just as the drill began spinning with a blood-red demonic aura coming off of it and with it, dust flies everywhere. In a matter of several minutes, Hisoka and the other contestants look to see the door was opening up to reveal a smiling Naruto and others walking through.

[_Naruto #45 is the twentieth to pass, Killua #99 is the twenty-first to pass, Gon #405 is the twenty-second to pass, Kurapik #404 is the twenty-third to pass, Leorio #403 is the twenty-fourth to pass. Time elapsed, seventy hours and fifty-nine minutes._]

"Man my butt hurts! I didn't expect the short and easy path to be a slide." Killua complained while touching her but much to Naruto's enjoyment who found it funny as Assassin complained about a slide.

"Why didn't you just say that at the beginning you could do that, Naruto?" Gon asked Naruto who just looks at Gon.

"Because I already said it, I don't like the perverted dumbass over here." He said while pointing at said 'pervert', causing Leorio about to say something until he found Naruto's cloak turned into Fox's head, glaring daggers at the sweating old looking teen while Killua just looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, still remembering that whole bathroom thing just before it was pushed out of her mind.

"Ahhhhh." Was the sound Naruto made before he sat down since they had almost failed the test.

[_Here are the results of the Third Phase. Twenty-Six contestants passed and one died._]

Once that was stated, the exit began opening up for them all to exit and while this was happening, Gittarackur glances at Naruto to see he was smiling while letting Killua pet the fox head of the cowl, unlike Leorio who seemed to keep getting growled at. Seeing Killua's smile, Gittarackur eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his attention to Naruto.

**xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

**NEXT TIME, THE ASSASSINATION FAMILY REVEALED; NARUTO'S TALK WITH AN OLDER BROTHER.**


End file.
